Holidays In The Valley of Peace
by HellokittyEmolove
Summary: a story dedicated to FFCrazy15 from Me and Crystal Persian c: keep in mind this isn't a one shot c: i hope you all enjoy it! Happy holidays everyone!  : Po/Tigress & Crane/Viper  .
1. Chapter 1

It's been a few months since Po, Tigress and Viper and Crane declared their love for one another due to a certain little accident that of course neither of them wanted to be reminded of. Of course they couldn't complain about the outcomes that resulted, just last month Po and Crane had finally proposed to their beloved and are now happily married. Now, on this particular day, was the day before the Winter Festival, and while Monkey and Mantis had awoken early to pound each other with the cold snow that had been going on all night... the new wedded couples were awakening from their slumbers in their rooms, that was given to them by Master Shifu, and as a wedding gift, Shifu had them made as FAAAAR away from Monkey and Mantis as possible. This was for two reasons. ONE: Mantis would never leave them alone, and would always tease them with inappropriate comments, ones that Master Shifu thought he was to old to handle now a days. And TWO: was because having them close to one another meant a lot more arguments like foolish children, and Shifu will not have it, it would be far more then annoying having them fighting for over ridiculous comments.

_Flashback. _

_Master Shifu was extremely happy for his pupils, and congratulated them on their wedding day. He wished them happiness and gave each his blessings and best wishes…..with a little bit of threats for the boys of course. He clearly stated that they would have to take care of them with their lives, but of course he mainly concentrated on Po, considering that Tigress was his adoptive daughter. _

"_Now listen to me Panda." he said seriously pointing at him with Oogway's staff. "I know you and my daughter are officially married as of today, but know that doesn't mean I wont be watching your every move…If I find you hurting my daughter in ANY way, by gods you better pray I don't finish you off." he threatened, then gave out a small grin, Po gulped and held on to Tigress's paw, the feline was trying so hard to hold in her laughter. _

"_Are we clear?" _

"_Yea! Yea we're clear…we're sooo clear." he mumbled in fear while Tigress couldn't help herself but giggle slightly at her husbands shaky paw. _

"_Good. Now as for you Master Crane, please take very good care of Master Viper, I assure that you will be happy with one another." he smiled and bowed to the new married couples. _

"_As a gift for your weddings, I have prepared new rooms for you, as of today you four are allowed to sleep with each other." he chuckled. The married couples smiled widely at that, how long have they been longing to share a room? Since they started dating. _

"_Oh and just one more thing, your rooms will be on the opposite side of the barracks, you will no longer be accompanied by Masters Monkey and Mantis." he added. The warrior's smiles got wider at the thought of having a little more freedom from their annoying comments and kissy faces. They quickly embraced their Master in a tight embrace sucking the air out of him._

"_Thank you Baba!" Tigress smiled, hugging her father tightly. _

"_Thanks Master! This means a lot to us!" Po added hugging them all in a bear hug. Shifu was having technical difficulties breathing. _

"_As much as I'm pleased to see you all like my gift…I do need to breath! My time is not yet to come." he choked out, they all blushed and quickly released him. _

"_Our Apologies Father… it wont happen again" Tigress composed herself taking hold of Po's paw. _

"_Not to worry my daughter, even an old fool like me could use a hug once in a while." he chuckled. The four chuckled with him for a little, then the boys got a devilish idea and quickly swooped their brides in their arms holding them tight, the girls gasped in surprise but chuckled a little. After all it was a tradition for the groom to carry their brides in their rooms the first day they are proclaimed as husband and wife._

"_sneaky panda aren't you." Tigress taunted wrapping her arms around Po's neck holding on. _

"_Yep, come on princess. Let's go check out our new room." Tigress rolled her eyes at the nickname, she loved this panda so much, but she still wasn't up to the whole nickname thing, it just wasn't her style. However she didn't want to ruin their moment together and simply let him carry her off to their new room. Crane held onto Viper on his wings holding her tightly not wanting to let her go. _

"_What do you say Vi? Let's go see our new room?" he asked, The snake giggled and pecked his cheek. _

"_I'm up for anything with you Crane." she smiled sweetly and let him carry her to their new bedroom. _

_End of Flashback. _

"Hey Mantis when do you think they'll wake up? They're missing out on all the fun here!" Monkey called out from his shield, dodging all the snowballs the little insect was throwing at him.

"I don't know! But who cares, knowing Crane he wont let Viper play considering he's been overprotective ever since she gave him the news of her being pregnant. And Tigress well… she'll just plain murder us if we hit her with these, the big guy never wakes up early so who knows!" Mantis called out throwing more snowballs to the primate.

"True, but they can lighten up a bit don't you think! I mean the winter festival is in two days! They gotta be in spirit for that!" he chuckled.

"It's kinda weird not sleeping with them in the same barrack building don't you think?" Monkey asked, kinda missing them.

"No way! Do you want hear what new married couples do almost every night?" Mantis snapped. Monkey thought about that for a minute and made a disgusted face.

"You got a point there." he snickered. Then threw a snowball at him, but Mantis dodged it just in time.

"But you think they'll be up soon? Mr. Ping needs our help with the decorations and stuff."

" well who knows, but in the meantime…HEADS UP!" Mantis called out and threw the last snowball hitting Monkey right on the face.

"HEY! You cheater!" Monkey growled

"I told you to look out! But you didn't listen its your fault!" Mantis snorted, dodging all the snowballs the primate was throwing at him.

"You have really bad aim buddy!" he taunted bursting out in laughter, but was quickly shut up when a snowball was thrown straight into his mouth. The bug spit it out and coughed loudly glaring at the primate.

"You cheater!"

"Don't hate the player, hate the game." Monkey chuckled.

"Let the games begin!" Mantis snickered and got a handful of snow and chased after Monkey.

The bright sun was beginning to shine across the barracks, the light came into the window where Crane was soundly sleeping standing beside his beloved snake, he slowly opened his eyes to gaze at the bright sun shinning up above and yawned slightly. He stretched his wings and legs, he walked over to his favorite hat and placed on his head, once he was finished he looked over at his beloved Viper, she was sleeping like and angel, her body was slightly big due to the eight months of pregnancy, the avian smiled at the sight, he thought she was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Gently he approached her and let one of his wings rub her bulged belly lovingly, he couldn't wait to see his children's faces, when Viper gave him the news, yea he fainted…but he was ecstatic to hear that he was going to become a father. Little did he know that his gently strokes woke the snake up, she giggled slightly and wrapped the tip of her tail around his wing.

"You just can't wait to meet them can you?" she giggled, kissing him on the cheek. Crane chuckled.

"Obviously not, I still remember the day you gave me the news, seems like only yesterday, and now it wont be long before we become parents." he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Well when I told you, you didn't exactly take it very well." she giggled at the memory of Crane passing out.

_Flashback._

"_Crane!" Viper squealed, wrapping her whole body around the avian in a loving way._

"_Viper, tell me what happened? What did the healer say?" he asked. Viper giggled and kissed him on the beak. _

"_It's nothing bad at all Crane, I'm fine I'm just…" she giggled. _

"_Just what? Viper your not sick are you? Please tell me your health conditions are fine!" he urged, Viper smiled and rubbed her belly. _

"_Crane….I'm Pregnant." she announced, Crane's eyes widened and froze in place. _

"_Crane?…. Are you alright?" she asked waving her tail in front of his face. The avian said nothing and just fell on his back. Passing out cold. _

"_CRANE!" _

_End of Flashback_.

"I was in shock, I didn't think it would be possible for us, since were…. you know…. different." he chuckled.

"Well as Master Oogway once said, Nothing is impossible." she smiled sweetly, Crane nodded in agreement.

"He was right. Now come on let's get ready for breakfast shall we?" he asked, helping his beloved out of bed.

"We shall." she giggled and slithered next to him, both walking out the barracks making their way to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, the sun had now reached the bed of Po and Tigress, the warmth of the golden rays now hitting on the panda's face directly, waking him from his dreamless slumber."*Yawn!* Man, what a great night," Po stated in a tired voice, slowly rubbing the remaining sand from his eyes, he blinked a couple of times before his vision became clearer and turned to look at the figure beside him. He smiled widely as he gazed at her beauty, he stared at her closed eyelids that holds the beautiful crimson eyes he loves more then anything, her soft purrs were the best sound he can ever hear.

"Even when she's sleeping, she's still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." he chuckled to himself and rested his head on his paw, staring down at his beloved. With out thinking, he let his paw gently rub her face in a loving way, making her smile in her sleep, he chuckled a little and thought how lucky he was to have found someone like her. Tigress slowly began to open her eyes, and smiled when the first thing she saw was her Panda bear's jade eyes starring down at her.

"Good morning Princess." he chuckled, Tigress rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Good morning Dragon warrior." she smiled sweetly, Po leaned forward and gave her a peck on the lips.

"How'd you sleep last night?" he asked, taking her paw into his.

"Like a kitten" she chuckled sarcastically.

"Glad to hear, wanna go get breakfast beautiful?" he asked, sitting up on his bed, Tigress smiled and stood up from bed, stretching her arms.

"Yes we should get going, the others are probably waiting for us. We have to help your father today with the shop." she reminded him.

"Oh right! Hehe come on lets go." he grinned and took hold of her paw leading the way to the kitchen hand in hand. Once they stepped out of their bedroom they noticed Crane and Viper exiting their own rooms. They smiled and greeted each other.

"'Morning Po and Tigress. Did you guys sleep well?" Viper asked sweetly nodding at Crane as a thanks for holding the door for her.

"Yes we did thank you for asking. How are the little ones doing Viper? Are they kicking to hard?" Po asked with a grin on his face.

"Oh they're doing fine, lately they've been very calm for mommy." she giggled stroking her bulged belly.

"Time seems to go by fast now doesn't it?" Tigress chuckled, holding onto Po's paw.

"Sure does." Crane agreed, wrapping a wing around his beloved. Viper giggled softly, leaning into his hold."Seems like just yesterday the four of us we're saying, 'I do,'" Po stated softly while Tigress leaned her head onto his shoulder feeling a little….. dizzy, but did her best not to show it."Yeah... that day was magical," Crane added, before a giggle was heard from Viper."And let's not forget Crane's reaction when I told him the news." She smiled teasing him a little. Everyone burst out in laughter at that memory.

"How can anyone forget that, and yet I thought only women had shock attacks like that." Tigress giggled a little, Crane rolled his eyes at her statement.

"Well it's not something I was prepared for at the moment." he muttered in his defense. Po chuckled a little.

"Gotta admit that was pretty hilarious though, Man if only we had a painting of that." he muttered, placing a paw on his mouth trying not to burst out in laughter. Tigress nodded in agreement, and began to feel dizzy again, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back on Po's shoulder trying to stand perfectly still so her head rush would pass, non of the boys seemed to notice, but Viper saw how she was trying to breath evenly, she eyed her suspiciously but decided not to say anything to her just yet, she needed to talk to her in private for this kinda stuff, if her calculations were correct….well….we'd just have to pray Tigress take's it calmly.

"So how about we get some breakfast now, I'm hungry." Viper stated, and then received a small kick on her belly causing her to wince. Crane held her so she wouldn't collapse on the floor.

"Oof! Hehe sorry… I meant WE'RE hungry." she giggled and rubbed her belly, making everyone sigh in relief that she was alright, and chuckled a little to her joke.

"Alright come on, lets get the little ones something to eat, wouldn't want them to beat Viper for food." Po snickered.

"What would you like to eat Vi?" Crane asked his beloved.

"Hmm… I'm craving Peach porridge, would it be alright with you Po?" she asked, it was a little embarrassing to keep asking for meals, but what can she do? Her babies made her hungry all the time.

"'Course Viper, peach porridge it is!" he cheered. They all nodded and made their way to the kitchen, immediately Po began to take out everything he needed. The rest of the warriors took their places in the kitchen and waited patiently for the panda to finish his cooking. Once he was finished he walked over to Viper that was smiling and rubbing her belly.

"Here ya go sister. Careful though, its pretty hot." he grinned, then gave one to Crane, lastly he walked over to his beloved and placed it on the table for her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Here you go Beautiful." he chuckled, Tigress smiled at her beloved.

"Thank you Po." and picked up her spoon taking a sip of her porridge, it was extremely delicious but for some reason she felt her stomach flip, she placed a paw on her mouth feeling something coming back up. She grunted, and Po turned to look at her with worried eyes.

"Tigress are you alright?" Tigress closed her eyes and slowly nodded.

"Yes Po I'm fi-" then grasped her mouth tighter.

"Excuse me!" she grunted and quickly ran out of the kitchen towards the bathroom.

"TIGRESS!" Po shouted, but she was already out of sight. Po stood up from his chair and quickly ran after her. Viper's eyes widened and clutched her belly harder. '_it looks like my baby will have some company.'_ she thought to herself and smiled a little.

"What do you think happened to her?" Crane suddenly asked, snapping Viper back into reality. She giggled a little.

"I bet I know what's wrong with her." she grinned, Crane arched an eyebrow.

"What?" Viper shook her head.

"I need to talk to her first, then I'll tell you." she chuckled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"hmm alright."

Over at the Bathroom with Tigress.

Tigress was sitting by the toilet, puking more and more by the minute, she felt so horrible. Po opened the door and gazed at her beloved with concern.

"Tigress?"

"Po go away, I don't want you to see this." she weakly mumbled and threw up again. Po didn't listen to her and quickly sat by her side rubbing her back lovingly. When Tigress was confident she wouldn't throw up anymore she leaned her head back and rested on Po's shoulder.

"Ti. Are you alright?" she weakly nodded closing her eyes.

"I'm fine." she mumbled.

"Are you sure? We can stay back at the palace tonight if your not feeling well, my dad will understand." he insisted, Tigress shook her head and struggled to stand up but succeeded.

"No we promised you father we would help him." she stated, pulling Po up to his feet.

"Tigress I don't want you doing anything if your not feeling alright, I'm worried."

"Dragon warrior, it was just a little food poisoning, its nothing to be worried about, I'm fine." she complained, as much as she loved Po he could worry a little too much sometimes.

"Okay, but If you start throwing up again we're coming home." he snapped, Tigress rolled her eyes but nodded. Po opened the door for her and both stepped out of the bathroom only to meet up with a concern snake and Crane.

"Tigress are you alright?" Crane asked, Tigress nodded.

"I'm fine." she muttered, Viper eyed her closely and turned to look at Po.

"Po may I have a word with Tigress…alone?" Po looked at the feline who gave him a warm smile with an assuring nod.

"I'm feeling fine, you don't have to worry, go on." she grinned, Po wasn't really comfortable leaving her alone after what happened but nodded anyways and walked away with Crane. Tigress turned to Viper.

"What is it that you wish to discuss?" she asked, Viper didn't exactly know how to start, but she gave it her best shot.

"Well I kinda have a few questions to ask you…"

"Go on." Tigress stated, Viper nodded.

"Okay Tigress, is this your first time throwing up?" she asked. Tigress nodded.

"Yes."

"Have you felt Dizzy lately?" she asked. Tigress arched an eyebrow but nodded.

"I- well yes, this morning I had a small head rush… why?" she asked. Viper shook her head.

"That's all I needed to know…let's go." she mumbled and turned her back on her slithering away. Tigress was a bit confused, why would she ask that kind of stuff? She shrugged it off and followed behind. They met up with their husbands and both walked out the palace gates, only to be hit by a snowball on accident.

"Heads up!" they heard someone shout, the warriors ducked as they saw the flying snow ball.

"Whoa!" Po shrieked.

"Hehe, sorry guys!" Mantis snickered as he ducked an incoming snowball from Monkey that was standing in the roof.

"HA you missed!" he grinned. Then turned to look at the married couples.

"About time you guys woke up! Does marriage wear you out or something?" he burst out in laughter at his joke. The warriors blushed an insane red.

"GOOD ONE BUDDY!" Monkey burst out in laughter falling off the roof he was standing on and was buried in a pile of snow.

"Ow!" he grunted and dragged himself out of the whole.

"What are you guys doing?" Crane asked.

"Having a snowball fight! Wanna play?" Mantis grinned rolling up a new ball of snow.

"It's not safe for Viper Mantis, you know she's with child, if one of those hit her who knows what can happen." he groaned, Viper rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry to much about me Crane, I'll be fine, besides I haven't had fun in a while." she muttered. Crane sighed but nodded.

"Alright, but none of you hit her hard understood!" he pointed at everyone.

"Lighten Up!" Viper giggled and smashed a snowball straight on his face. The other's snickered at Crane's whitened face, if he had a red hat he'd look exactly like Santa Clause.

"Crane whipped the snow from his face and picked up a snowball, he threw it at Viper but she ducked making it land on Tigress face.

"Oh…..Crap…." Mantis shivered, hopping on Crane's shoulder patting him lightly.

"It was nice knowing you buddy." he stated and hopped off, everyone stared at Tigress with wide eyes, not even Po dared to come close to her right now.

"CRANE!" She growled, and whipped off the snow from her face.

"It was an accident! I'm sorry!" he quickly apologized, Tigress said nothing and immediately threw a snowball at his face with full force. She threw it so hard Crane fell on his back.

"Now you are free to apologize." she snickered, everyone sighed in relief to see she wasn't angry.

"Oh it is on!" Crane snarled.

"Snowball fight!" Monkey cheered and threw a ball at Po.

"Hey!"

"Ha! Sucker!" he burst out in laughter, only for a snowball to be aimed straight on his mouth that Tigress threw at him. Monkey groaned and picked up a humongous snow ball.

"Take cover!" Mantis shrieked and dived into a pile of snow. Tigress and Po ran in a the opposite direction, Monkey missed as he threw the snowball.

"Damn it!" he whined, Tigress snickered and took off in a small jog, while throwing a snowball, hitting Monkey on the butt.

"Yeow! That was Freezing!" he rubbed his behind. Tigress couldn't help herself but burst out in laughter. But suddenly her jogging slowed down into a walk, everything was starting to spin, she stopped at dead tracks and grasped her head. She slowly began to breath in and out, trying to compose herself, but her legs began to shake she couldn't keep her balance. Po noticed her troubled face and stopped the game, he slowly began to walk up to her.

"Tigress? Are you alright." the feline said nothing and tried to continue her breathing exercises. She snapped her head and turned to look at her beloved, but her vision was blurry she couldn't see the panda's features, she tried to take a step forward but when her legs moved to make the first move she collapsed on the snow unconscious.

"TIGRESS!" Po screamed and ran to her side at once. Everyone froze and immediately rushed to her side. Po picked her up on his lap and slowly tapped her cheeks trying to wake her up.

"Tigress! Tigress are you okay? What's wrong!" he said in frustration.

"Go get Shifu!" he ordered, Mantis quickly hopped off to find the Grandmaster while Po picked up his beloved in bride style.

"I'm going to take her to our bedroom, make sure Shifu meets us there okay?" the others nodded and took off to warn their master.

Po jogged over to their bedroom and gently placed the unconscious feline down on the bedroll. He put a paw to her forehead, well she didn't have a fever so at least that was good. Suddenly Shifu stepped in.

"Dragon warrior? What happened?" he looked at Tigress that was laying unconscious on the bed.

"Master, lately Tigress has been acting a little strange, earlier today she was throwing up after she ate some breakfast, then she suddenly collapsed while we were having a snowball fight. Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"Hmm…I'm not sure Dragon warrior but maybe she-"

"Oh where am I?" they heard someone mutter, they turned to see Tigress slowly sitting up on the bedroll grasping her head.

"Tigress!" Po shrieked in relief and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"PO….I can't breath!" she choked out, Po gasped and quickly released her.

"I'm sorry, I was just so worried! How are you feeling?"

"Fine, what happened?" she asked.

"You don't remember anything?" she thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Well I just remember running away from Monkey, but I can't remember anything else." she confessed.

"You blacked out, are you sure your feeling alright?"

"Yes Po I'm fine, more then fine actually." Master Shifu rubbed his beard in thought. '_hmmm… could it be that my daughter may be-? If that's the case they should figure It out on their own.'_ Shifu thought.

"Well my daughter, if you are feeling alright surely you all wouldn't mind going to the village and start helping Mr. Ping with the decorations."

"Of course Master, we will be going." she stated getting out of bed.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, I mean I don't know if I should let lift things up after the two things that happened already." Po muttered. Tigress rolled her eyes and gave the panda a quick peck on the lips.

"Don't fuzz over me Dragon warrior. I'm perfectly at ease." she grinned.

"Hmm…alright." he mumbled. Both walking out of the bedroom to meet up with the rest of the five.

"Master Shifu has informed for all of us to go down to the valley and help Po's father with the decorations." Tigress announced.

"Gee are you sure YOU can go? I mean you just blacked out!" Monkey pointed out.

"It must've been due to my lack of sleeping." she muttered. However Viper had something else in mind, she would have to have another private conversation with her later on.

"But still, are you sure your up for this kinda stuff?" Mantis asked. Tigress rolled her eyes.

"Let's go, I'll be fine." she mumbled slightly annoyed, she never liked being the center of attention, she took hold of Po's paw and led the way towards the palace stairs.

A few minutes later…

"Is this place fine dad?" Tigress asked the goose, while she placed a few more lanterns on the ceiling.

"Oh yes, that's perfect my dear, such a wonderful daughter you are." he cheered, waddling to her side while she got down from the ladder. Lately their relationship has gotten closer then ever since she and Po finally married, Tigress didn't mind referring Mr. Ping as a father now, and he certainly was honored with having her as a daughter.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked sweetly.

"Ah yes, actually would you mind setting up this last piece on top of my doorway?" he gave Tigress a small mistletoe, she blushed but grinned at him.

"Of course." reached over on her tiptoes and placed the small plant on the nail that was already in place.

"Wonderful, its been such an honor to have you as part of my family Master Tigress." he chuckled.

"Please, there's no need for formalities Dad, it's just Tigress." she smiled sweetly at him.

"You know my Po has a well taste in women, such a beautiful face, very well mannered, and most importantly a daughter I've always wanted." he gave her a warm smile and wrapped his wings around her, Tigress felt touched by his words and returned the embrace.

"Thank you…father." she hugged him tighter.

"Ah, before I start tearing up like an old fool, why don't you go on ahead and sit down my dear, I'll prepare some noodles for your hard working help." he waddled over to the counter and began chopping down more vegetables. Tigress chuckled and nodded taking a seat on the first table, Just then Po and the rest of the five came in with a bunch of bags.

"Dad we got the ingridients!" he called out and then turned to look at his beloved wife.

"Hey princess, how you feelin'?" Tigress rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine Po, there's nothing to be concerned about." she stood up and grabbed a bag from him. They both walked in the kitchen and placed everything in order. Viper sat on the nearest table feeling a little tired, having babies isn't exactly the lightest thing in the world, Crane dropped the bags and walked over to her side.

"Viper are you alright?" he asked in concern. The snake giggled and nodded.

"I'm fine, I was just catching my breath, the little ones are getting a little heavy." she grinned and rubbed her belly.

"Alright, come on we got to put these in the kitchen before they go bad." he murmured, holding a bag of radishes. Viper nodded and stood up slowly slithering next to him.

"Alright dad, need anything else to be put up?" Mr. Ping grinned and took out the lantern Po made when he was a cub.

"I believe you forgot this." he grinned and held it up.

"Oh it's the lantern I made when I was a cub." Po smiled and took it from his father's grasp.

"Yes, you know it's the most important piece of decorations, now you go ahead and place it where ever you want son." Po chuckled and nodded, he started walking towards the entrance of the restaurant, but moved aside for Viper to step in.

"OH PO!" Mr. Ping shrieked. Po stood besides Viper on the doorway.

"Yea dad?"

"Would you mind bringing that Christmas tree star? I left it on the far table and I need it to place it on our new tree."

Po nodded and turned to walk away but saw Monkey and Mantis snickering.

"What's so funny?" the two knuckle heads kept chuckling and pointed up. Tigress and Crane were the first ones to react to their stupidity and quickly yanked there husband/wife from under the doorway. Po and Viper eyed them a little confused.

"What? What's wrong?" Tigress growled and pointed to the mistletoe hanging above them. Po and Viper groaned in annoyance and glared at the insect and primate.

"Seriously you two?" Viper snapped. Po nodded in agreement.

"When are you going to let that go? I married Tigress because I love only HER, and Viper married Crane for the same reason, when are you two going to stop this thing, its really annoying." Po growled, Viper nodded in agreement.

"it's been a year since that happened, why don't you two just learn how to grow up!" she snapped, Tigress and Crane smiled a little at their loved ones speeches, dang they couldn't possibly them more then they do now. Crane wrapped a wing around Viper holding her tightly.

"I'm glad you feel that way Viper, but please don't get to angry, it's not good for our little ones." he gently rubbed her belly with a grin on his face. Viper inhaled and exhaled trying to control her temper, clearly fighting the urge to slap Monkey and Mantis across their faces.

"Your right, but really Crane you shouldn't get to angry over something like this, I told you from the start I only love you." she muttered, Crane nodded feeling ashamed for getting angry over something stupid.

"I apologize, it wont happen again Viper I'm sorry." the snake let out a small grin.

"Hmm..okay I'll let it slide this ones." she giggled and kissed him on the beak.

Po was still angered over the whole nonsense, and was quite upset due to the fact that even Tigress didn't seem to let that accident go, he groaned and wrapped his arms across his chest turning his head away from the feline with a frown. Tigress felt really bad for acting like a fool and put a paw on his shoulder.

"Po please forgive me, I know I shouldn't get mad over this, but its just that…when I think about that, I loose it." she muttered, trying to get the panda to look at her. Po huffed in annoyance and turned his head away again.

"Po I'm sorry. Please look at me." she murmured lovingly and brushed her tail across his cheeks in a loving way, the panda sighed in defeat and turned to look at her.

"Fine, I forgive you. But! Promise you will let that go? My heart is made for only you Tigress, I don't know how many times I have to prove that." he muttered, Tigress nodded and kissed him on the lips. When she released him she wrapped her arms around him.

"I promise Dragon Warrior, forgive me for my stupidity." she mumbled. Po chuckled and hugged her back.

"It's alright kitten." Tigress growled at the nickname.

"What did you call me?" she snapped.

"Uh… I meant princess." she rolled her eyes, but at least it was better than kitty. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and turned to look at their surroundings.

"Alright, let's finish the restaurant." she ordered, the five nodded and began putting up the remaining pieces of Christmas decorations.

In about a few minutes the warriors finished their job, gazing around the restaurant nodding in approval for their hard work. The place looked amazing, the lanterns were put in place, ribbons and lights attached to the roof and the tables were decorated with cloths and candles.

"Perfect! Oh how lovely this place is ready for the festival in two days!" the goose cheered happily.

"The place looks awesome dad!" Po agreed. The goose nodded and waddled over to the kitchen.

"Well now that everything is finished, everyone come and dig in with some noodles." he announced. Mantis immediately hopped off Monkey's shoulder.

"Hell ya! Oh man I'm starving!" he grinned and hopped on the first table grabbing a pair of chopsticks. The other's rolled their eyes but took their seats on the table. Mr. Ping came waddling over with six bowls and placed them on the table in front of each warrior.

"Thanks Dad." Po spoke for everyone.

"Well it's the least I can for all your help, please enjoy this meal for free as a thank you." he beamed. The other's smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for your kindness…father." Tigress smiled her warm smile to the goose.

"Not a problem at all my dear, enjoy." he disappeared into the kitchen leaving them to enjoy their meal. Tigress took a sip of her noodles and began to feel sick again, she froze in place hoping and praying she wouldn't puke in front of everyone. Po noticed her reaction.

"Tigress? You alright?" the feline said nothing, she simply nodded trying not to make him worry, but to her bad luck she began to feel dizzy again, she had to get out of sight before she passed out.

"*ahem* please excuse me for a moment." she muttered and stood up from the table, Viper however already knew what must be going on, she leaned over to Crane and whispered.

"I'll be right back." she quietly followed the tiger style master of Kung fu, Po wanted to follow his beloved but was stopped by Monkey.

"You worry to much Buddy, she might just need to use the ladies room." Po sighed and nodded sitting back down, Viper took advantage at the fact that she would be alone with Tigress and quietly stepped out of the restaurant only to gaze at Tigress that was standing by the wall trying to keep her balance with a paw on her head.

"Tigress?" Viper called out, the feline turned to see the snake and stood up straight.

"Viper." she greeted. The snake eyed her closely.

"Tigress are you feeling alright?" the feline didn't see the need to hide this from Viper, after all she was the first to ask a bunch of questions earlier this morning.

"I just needed some air, I don't know why but I began to feel…nauseous." she admitted.

"Did you have another head rush?" the snake asked. Tigress nodded.

"Yes, why do you ask?" the snake sighed, it would seem she really was what she thought she was.

"Tigress can I ask you a personal question?" she asked, Tigress arched an eyebrow.

"I- I suppose." the snake blushed at what she was about to ask.

"Tigress did you and Po…umm you know…..yea?" she asked. Tigress turned madly red at that.

"Viper!" the snake held up her tail in defense.

"Tigress I need to know!" the feline blushed madly but slowly nodded.

"I- well yes, we did a few weeks ago…This better be important Viper." she snapped feeling completely embarrassed. The snake's eyes widened.

"I- I think I know what your problem is Tigress." she admitted. Tigress eyed her confused.

"What?"

"Tigress I think…..I think your…" she gulped. Tigress was getting irritated when she didn't finish.

"What Viper!" she snapped. The snake took a deep breath.

"Tigress, I think you may be Pregnant." she choked out, Tigress froze in place completely immobilized. She was clearly hearing things…wasn't she?

**A/N: Oh snap! That's some big news for Tigress now wasn't it? How will Po react! Aha c: this isn't a one shot, but it is a Christmas story that Crystal and I have dedicated to FFCrazy15 for gladly asking us to write a Christmas special. I will gladly try to upload the next chapter as soon as a I can. But in the meantime I hope you enjoy this! Happy holidays everyone! :DDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! so yes here is chapter two of the winter festival, late i know but we made it! Hope you guys like it! (:**

Tigress couldn't believe what she was hearing, out of all the things Viper came up with THIS!

"Pre-Pregnant! That…it's not possible!… I mean-" Tigress gasped, this was clearly a complete shock to her, I mean her and Po? A baby?.

"Well you are having the symptoms, Tigress you've puked, you've fainted, you've felt a couple of head rushes… it all happens when your with child. Trust me I should know." she giggled rubbing her belly. Tigress hesitantly raised a paw and placed it on her stomach, now that Viper has mentioned it, she did feel a little bulge in there.

"I'm going to become a mother?" she whispered to herself, without realizing it she let a small smile curve on her lips. Viper chuckled and gave Tigress a small hug.

"Welcome to the motherly club." she snickered, Tigress rolled her eyes.

"How is this possible though? I mean Po and I are completely different species, it's impossible." she asked in disbelief. Viper cleared her throat.

"*Ahem* I believe the answer is right in front of you." she giggled pointing to her large belly.

"Tigress, Crane and I are completely different as well, but we were blessed with a child of our own. Also remember what Master Oogway use to say. 'nothing is impossible.'" she smiled sweetly at her feline friend that was still rubbing her stomach in a loving way.

"I suppose your right." she smiled looking down at her stomach.

"Wait until Po hears about this! He's going to be so happy!" Viper cheered, and was about to go back to the restaurant only to be stopped by Tigress's paw.

"Wait Viper!" she snapped, the snake arched an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" she asked, Tigress bit her lip a little nervously.

"Um I wont tell him just yet, or the others. I want to wait until the Winter Festival, as a gift of my own." she whispered blushing a little. Viper made and "O" with her mouth and quickly nodded in agreement.

"Oh I see, don't worry this stays between us." she winked and slithered over to the restaurant, Tigress followed behind gently giving her belly one last stroke before she walked in sight.

"Tigress!" Po shouted and rushed to her side.

"Hey Po."

"Are you alright? Your not feeling sick again are you?" he asked feeling slightly worried for his beloved, Tigress rolled her eyes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'm fine Po, stop fussing over me." she snapped, the panda chuckled and nodded taking her paw and pulling her down to take a seat beside him. Viper giggled at the feline's annoyed expression and slithered over about to take her seat, but at that moment Mantis accidentally spilled some of his soup on Monkey's tail making him shriek in pain.

"Ahh!" he shouted and knock Viper's chair over when she was about to sit, the snake lost balance.

"Whoa!" she cried out, luckily Crane's reflexes were fast and he quickly caught his beloved before she can hit the ground. Viper sighed in relief and smiled warmly at her beloved. However Crane was paying any attention to her, his death glare was addressed to the primate that was blowing on his tail.

"MONKEY! YOU ALMOST KNOCKED HER OVER!" he shouted, the primate shook in fear dropping his tail.

"It was an accident! Mantis spilled his soup on my tail!" he shrieked in his defense.

"Why am I always getting blamed for everything?" the bug muttered slightly annoyed.

"Um 'cause you always start everything?" Monkey stated. Crane was still very angry for nearly dropping his beloved snake.

"CAN'T YOU TWO EVER DO ANYTHING WITHOUT CAUSING ANY TROUBLE!" he shrieked, at this moment Viper smashed her lips to his making him calm down.

"I'm alright Crane, you don't have to be worried." she giggled.

The avian was dumbstruck from the sudden kiss she had given him. Suddenly the sound of his comrades snickering, brought him back to his senses.

"What's so funny?" he asked a little bit annoyed, Po snorted pointing at his beak, Crane arched an eyebrow and rubbed his beak only for his eyes to grow wide eyed as he saw the red stains.

"Aw man." he softly whined, Viper giggled at her husbands blushing cheeks and gave him a kiss on his soft feathery cheek. The other's burst out in laughter seeing how bashful Crane was acting, even Tigress had to giggle at that.

"Alright you guys, you can shut up now." Crane muttered a little embarrassed. Suddenly Po grabbed a hold of Tigress's paw.

"Can I talk to you for a little?" he asked, Tigress felt a little nervous, she didn't exactly want to tell him that they were gifted with a child of their own just yet.

"Of course." she answered seriously. They both got up from the table and went outside the entrance of the restaurant, once they were out of sight Crane turned to his beloved.

"So what happened? What's up with Tigress?" Viper giggled and pecked his cheek.

"You'll know two days from now, be patient." Crane arched an eyebrow but nodded in agreement. Outside the restaurant, Po and Tigress walked to the back of the restaurant paw in paw. When they reached a good distance Po finally turned to the feline and tighten his grip on her paws.

"Po?" Tigress began looking at her beloved in the eyes.

"Tigress I know you hate it when people worry about you, but it's my job to protect you and help you with anything you may need. Please tell me…Is there something bothering you?" he asked really concerned over his wife, Tigress sighed.

"Po I assure you I'm doing fine, I appreciate that you really take the time to worry about me, but it's not necessary."

"I know, I know. It's just that, I can't stand it when I see you in like… you know pain and stuff. I really care about you Ti." he murmured, Tigress felt her heart pound loudly due to his kind words, Gods this panda knows how to win her heart over and over again. With out any hesitation, she got up on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on the lips. Po didn't hesitate in kissing her back, but in just a short amount of time they released each other's lips but didn't let each other go.

"I'm perfectly at ease Dragon warrior. Don't worry about me." she whispered a small smile curling up on her lips.

"Alright, but please, please, PLEASE. If you start feeling uneasy or anything, let me know Tigress." he demanded, Tigress rolled her eyes but gave a sharp nod.

"Fine, if you insist." Po sighed in relief and took hold of her paw again leading the way back to the restaurant. When they returned they saw that Crane was miserably still trying to wipe his beak.

"Man it wont come off!" he complained, the other's burst our in laughter at his misery, Viper giggled and grabbed a tissue.

"Let me help you hun." she said sweetly. The avian grinned and nodded letting her wipe the remaining stain from his beak. Po and Tigress chuckled at the scene and stepped forward to join the big happy family. Suddenly Mr. Ping came out to join them, but he had something in his wings. The board game of Mahjong.

"Well now I see we are all having a pleasant time?" he smirked, the warriors nodded.

"How about a game of Mahjong? Any one here up for a challenge?" he teased, Po grinned widely and stepped in front of his father after he pushed the chair in for Tigress like a gentlemen.

"Your going down dad!" he grinned. Mr. Ping eyed his son with devious eyes.

"Oh we shall see son." he smirked, putting out the game on the table.

"I bet fifty almond cookies Po get's beaten for the hundredth time!" Mantis grinned.

"I bet eighty he looses in five minutes." Monkey added. Viper rolled her eyes at the two immature warriors. But to their surprise Tigress smirked and jumped into the bet.

"I bet my WHOLE jar of almond cookies Po defeats his father for the first time." she smirked confidently. Monkey, Mantis, Viper, and Crane all dropped their mouths in shock. TIGRESS the tiger style master of kung fu BETTING?

"Your on!" Mantis grinned, being the first to recover from his shocked statement.

"Are you nuts? Mr. Ping has never lost!" Monkey pointed out, Tigress grinned and shrugged.

"There's always a first time for everything." she stated completely calmed.

"She's got a point." Crane added. Monkey and Mantis grinned.

"It's a deal then! Shake on it." Mantis demanded holding out one of his thingies to the female tiger. Tigress rolled her eyes and used her thumb and index finger to shake it. Then the game began.

"I'll admit I've been getting better dad." Po said smirking.

"I'm sure you have son, but I never loose." he grinned.

Twenty minutes later….

"I give up, you win son." Mr. Ping groaned slamming his wings on the table in surrender. Po waved his arms up in victory.

"Whoo! Yea I won!" he cheered, Tigress turned to the primate and the insect.

"I believe you owe me a hundred and thirty cookies boys." she gave them her devilish smile.

"How did you know he was going to win!" Mantis demanded.

"Yea, what gives man?" Monkey added. Tigress chuckled and shrugged.

"Wife's instincts I suppose." she grinned. The two warriors sighed.

"Fine!" they muttered, not exactly happy that they lost their beloved almond cookies.

"Hey wait a minute! Why do you want the cookies anyway?" Monkey added. Tigress looked at her beloved panda with a warm smile.

"They're not for me." she responded, sounding totally indifferent. Suddenly she stood up and placed her paw on her husband's shoulder.

"Congratulations Dragon warrior." she added with a warm loving smile. Po gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Tigress." he chuckled. Suddenly Viper yawned and stretched her tail.

"I think we should call it a day, I'm fairly tired." she mumbled sleepily, Crane wrapped a wing his beloved and slowly put her on his back.

"I'll carry you." he offered and then turned to look at his friends.

"We'll see you guys later, I'm going to take Viper home she's exhausted." he announced. Tigress was feeling quite tired herself, she looked at Po and then back at Crane.

"I'm slightly tired myself, I think I'll head over back to the palace myself. Po you can stay with your father if you like." she smiled, Po shook his head and took her paw.

"I'll go with you." then he turned to his father. "I'll see you at the festival alright dad." he grinned, Mr. Ping wrapped his wings around the large panda a long with his new daughter in law and nodded in understanding.

"Of course, now you all get a good rest! China wont be saving itself now would it." he chuckled, the warriors let out a small laugh at that and said their goodnights to the goose and all headed off to the palace to rest.

Two days later…

"Come on! We gotta be there in ten minutes! Po is probably already cooking for the guests!" Mantis snapped, although he wasn't exactly rushing to get to the festival, he was rushing because he feared that by the time he got there the noodles would be out.

"Mantis be patient, we're coming." Viper hissed, slithering slowly to the front gate where the insect was desperately waiting.

"Noodles aren't going to last forever!" Mantis groaned. Viper rolled her eyes and looked behind her to see Tigress and Crane finally coming out from their bedrooms, Crane wore a new hat that he saved for special occasions, Tigress wore the silver vest she usually wore, but for once in her life she placed a flower on her right ear making her beautiful ambered eyes stand out along with her shiny orange fur.

"Wow, Tigress you look beautiful!" Viper commented, Tigress gave a small smile and nodded thanking her.

"Thank you Viper." she grinned. Mantis tapped his thingies together in annoyance.

"Alright come on let's go!" he urged and opened the gate.

"Wait! Where's Monkey?" Crane asked, suddenly the primate came running out of his room.

"I'm here! Let's go." he gasped, Monkey had changed into a pair of red pants with green leafs as a pattern, occasionally getting into the Christmas spirit. Mantis burst out in laughter.

"Dude what are you wearing!" he snickered, Monkey growled in embarrassment.

"My grandma made these for me okay, shut up!" he snapped. Mantis fell on his back wiggling his four legs in the air laughing hysterically. Viper slapped him with the tip of her tail.

"Mantis be nice!" she hissed, the bug groaned and rubbed his head where she hit him.

"Yes mother." he groaned in annoyance, the other's chuckled at his annoyed expression.

"Where's Shifu?" Monkey asked.

"He's already down at the restaurant." Tigress answered.

"Alright so what are we waiting for? Let's go." Mantis snapped running out of the palace and hopping down the palace steps. The other's rolled their eyes thinking how a bug as small as him can have a humongous appetite. After a few minutes of walking they came across the restaurant and indeed saw the place was even more packed then it was last year.

"Wow." Viper said in amazement, the master's of kung fu that usually spend the winter festival at the jade palace with them as a tradition were already entertaining the children showing them some kung fu moves, telling them stories about the battles they have fought, and the crazy adventures they have had in the past.

"There's always room for five more." said a voice catching their attention.

"Hey Po." they greeted, Tigress walked over to her husband and gave him a loving kiss on the lips wrapping her arms around his neck, the other's made a slow tease and made a

"OOHHHHH." sound in unison, the people in the restaurant turned to see what the commotion was about and found the married couple bound in a warm loving kiss. The crowd began to cheer and clap making Tigress and Po break away chuckling slightly, the feline gave the panda a peck on the lips again.

"Happy holiday Po." she grinned. Po wrapped his arms around her waist giving her a tight embrace.

"Happy holiday Tigress." he grinned and suddenly released her to launch at his friends embracing them in a group hug.

"Glad you guys can make it! Come on!" he pulled them in and gave them a seat to the very first table in front of the kitchen, Tigress made her way to the kitchen to greet her father in law.

"Mr. Ping?" she asked stepping into the kitchen, the goose quit chopping his vegetables and hopped off the stool to greet her.

"Ah my dear so glad you could come!" he quickly wrapped his wings around her giving her a fatherly hug.

"It's good to be here Dad." she chuckled. Then looked at the bowls of soup that needed to be served.

"Would you like some help?" she offered, the goose released her and rushed back to chopping his vegetables.

"Yes my dear, would you mind taking those bowls of soup to table six and seven? Those little family of pigs can sure have a big appetite." the feline nodded in agreement and took the bowls out to the tables and placed them gently in front of each customer.

"There you go, hope you enjoy." she said sweetly. Then noticed a little baby bunny squirming in her mother's arms reaching out with her little hands wanting Tigress to hold her.

"Now, now dear Master Tigress is busy." the mother soothed, but the baby didn't quit her squirming. She kept reaching out to Tigress desperately wanting to be in her arms, the feline chuckled and held out her arms.

"May I?" she asked the mother bunny. The mother nodded and handed the baby to Tigress. The baby bunny squealed in excitement being held by her, she cooed and touched the feline's face with her tiny hands.

"Hello little one." Tigress cooed tickling the baby's tummy making her giggle. Out from distance Po and Viper were absorbing her smiling lovingly at the scene before them.

"You know, I think Tigress would make an awesome mom one day." commented Po, Viper chuckled and nudged his shoulder.

"Trust me, that 'one day' isn't far from now." she giggled. Po arched an eyebrow.

"Wait wha-?" he mumbled idiotically, the snake giggled and shook her head.

"Nothing, I'll see you later." with that, the snake slithered over to her beloved where he was sitting in the middle of a circle surrounded by children, apparently he was telling them about the events that happened in Gongmen city. Po grinned and walked over to Tigress that was now handing the baby back to her mother rubbing her little head. Po came from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Your going to be an awesome Mom one day, did you know that?" he grinned, Tigress chuckled and nodded.

"I suppose." she responded. Then she knew the time had come, he had to know about this and he had to know now. She sighed and grabbed his paw leading him into the kitchen where she knew the other's wouldn't pay attention since they were all to busy with some type of entertainment. Po followed behind thinking something was wrong with her.

"Tigress are you alright?" he asked, the feline grinned her warming smile and took both his paws into hers.

"Po…there's something I need to tell you." she began, Po froze listening to every word not wanting to interrupt.

"Yes?" Tigress took one of his paws and placed it on her stomach, wanting him to feel the little bulge in there.

"Po…Your going to be a father." she whispered, Po froze in place, his eyes widened not moving a muscle, Tigress smile suddenly disappeared and looked at him in concern.

"Po?" the panda didn't respond.

"Po are you alright?"

No answer.

"Po!- Mmph" Suddenly she was cut at mid sentence when the panda smashed his lips into hers taken her by surprise. Before she can melt into the kiss the panda released her and picked her up from the ground spinning her in the air.

"Po put me down your making a scene!" Tigress hissed while getting spun, Po chuckled and put her back on the ground hopping excitingly.

"I'm going to be a dad! This is sooooo awesome!" he grinned, Making Tigress giggle at his childish act, though she had to admit she was really happy the idea of becoming a father pleased him more then she thought.

Suddenly the couple saw that their comrades along with other guests coming their way.

"What is the problem here?" Master Shifu asked looking at the two for an explanation.

"Master, Tigress just gave me the best news anyone would ever give me!" Po said excitedly taking Tigress in his arms for another embrace.

"Oh and what would that be?" Shifu asked, Tigress saw that everyone was starring at them with confused gestures and curiosity in their eyes, she grabbed Po's paw and looked at the crowd.

"The news everyone is that….I'm pregnant." she smiled, The crowd went crazy and cheered and clapped really happy to hear that the dragon warrior and his beloved wife are gifted with a child of their own. Mr. Ping out of nowhere stormed into the kitchen and wrapped his wings around his family.

"Oh this is exciting news! I'm finally going to be a grandfather!" he squealed, the couple hugged him back and chuckled at his amusement, Then shifu stepped forward holding out his hand and taking one paw from Po and one from Tigress, then he placed both their paws together with his hands binding them, he kept a warm smile on his face.

"I'm proud of both of you, You have finally been gifted with the symbol of your bond, one that I have never witnessed in my entire life, I'm so proud and honored to be the grandfather of the child you are carrying my daughter." he smiled at Tigress, and then turned to Po.

"Dragon Warrior, although we didn't get off to a fair start, I'm honored of having you as a son in law, I'm sure you would make a fine father to the child my daughter is carrying, take good care of your gift, and raise it with love." he smiled, and gave their paws one tight squeeze before letting them go.

"Thank you father." Tigress smiled, not letting go of Po's paw.

"Yea, Thanks master this means a lot to us." he grinned. Wrapping an arm around Tigress waist holding her tightly. Then the rest of the five came in laughing and surrounding them.

"Congratulations you two!." Crane smirked.

"I'm so happy for you both!" Viper added giving Tigress a sister like hug.

"Thank you." Tigress grinned releasing her.

"Damn Po, I knew you had it in ya!" Mantis snickered nudging his shoulder.

"Hehe, thanks Mantis."

"I'm gonna be an uncle! Whoo!" Monkey squealed. He said hugging his best buddy. The panda returned the embrace and chuckled in amusement.

"Thanks Monkey." he grinned. Then Mr. Ping came out with a bunch of fire poppers and decorations.

"Now we truly have a reason to celebrate!" he grinned waddling out of the restaurant handing the children some fire poppers. Then a pig lit up some fireworks up into the sky making the celebration more exciting.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! so yes here is chapter three of the winter festival. Yes i know i have been lagging it . i'm terribly sorry but i had terrible computer problems, i just got it fixed but it still has some technical difficulties. but please don't hate me! i'm sorry! but anyways i know its rather short, but we hope you guys like it! please read and review. **

**Two Days Later.**

Everyone had a great time celebrating the winter festival, Po thought it was the best celebration in the history of Kung Fu, he was going to be a dad! How awesome is that? Tigress couldn't help but smile at how happy Po seemed to be knowing that in a couple of months they would be parent. Viper and Crane weren't far off behind either, the snakes belly seemed to be growing a little more making it a little harder for her to keep up with her usual pace, however she didn't mind it one bit because they were her precious children, Crane was eager for the day to come, he just HAD to meet his children. These past two days both Crane and Po have spending some quality time together talking and discussing how awesome it feels like to be a dad.

"I still can't believe I'm going to be a dad Man. Isn't this awesome or what!" Po said excitedly. Crane chuckled and nodded.

"I know, seems like only yesterday I found out I was going to be a dad too. But look at Viper now, she's almost ready to go into labor, I'll admit I'm a little nervous." Crane mumbled.

"Huh? Why buddy?" Po asked.

"Well, I don't know if I'll be a good dad, it's complicated and a huge responsibility…I'm not sure if I can make them happy, know what I mean?" Po thought about that for a minute and nodded.

"Yea I feel you, come to think of it. What if my kid doesn't like me?" Po asked a little nervous, Crane chuckled and nudged his shoulder.

"Hey Tigress didn't like you either and now look at you two! No one can separate you guys." Crane chuckled, Po snickered in agreement, it's true. Tigress hated his guts when he first arrived at the Jade Palace, but look how everything turned out, they both became best friends, fell in love and married a few months later.

"You got a point there." he agreed.

"Just hope your cub turns out like you and not like its mother, that just be scary." Crane shivered, Po gave him a playful punch.

"Hey Tigress isn't that bad anymore." he groaned.

"Yea your right, she has softened up a lot since you came into our lives." Crane admitted. Po grinned a little.

"Yea, I still can't believe she-."

"AHH!" came a scream of pain and agony interrupting Po's sentence.

"Viper!" Crane gasped in worry as he and Po took off running/flying to see what happened, they arrived at the kitchen where they spotted Tigress holding Viper in her lap while she twitched in pain.

"Monkey, Mantis go get some hot water NOW!" she ordered taking the pained snake in her arms.

"Po I need you to grab some blankets!" she ordered, Po nodded immediately and dashed out of the kitchen.

"Crane, stay outside, it's her time now!" she snapped running to the snake's bedroom and placed her in bed. Viper panted clutching her belly in pain.

"It's alright Viper, just breath." Tigress soothed trying to calm her down. The snake breathed slowly trying to calm herself and nodded.

"Zeng!" Tigress shouted, the goose came flying in.

"Yes Master Tigress?" he asked, and then gasped looking at the snake that was now sweating bullets from the pain.

"Find Master Shifu and tell him Viper's children are on their way. GO!" she ordered.

"Yes Master Tigress!" he flew out of the bedroom, and suddenly Monkey, Mantis, and Po came in with the stuff she needed.

"Thanks, Now all of you out!" she snapped pushing them out the door, Viper let out a scream of pain, Tigress came to her side at once.

"Now Viper I need you to push as hard as you can, I know it hurts but you need to do this." she tried to calm her down, the snake groaned in pain but gave a sharp nod.

"Okay now, PUSH." Tigress ordered ready to catch the two eggs. Viper pushed with all her might releasing the first egg, Tigress caught it and gently set it aside.

"Come on! One more Viper you can do this!" she encouraged. Viper screamed but pushed with all the strength she had, she finally pushed out the last egg and panted. She was completely exhausted but smiled starring at her little eggs now waiting to be in their mother's warmth to hatch.

"You did it." Tigress smiled.

A soft knock was heard on the door.

"Can I come in now?" asked a nervous bird, his voice kinda cracking.

"Yes, come in." Tigress called out, the door slid open and Crane quietly stepped in smiling at his beloved wife that was resting on her bed mat smiling down at her precious little ones. Tigress smiled looking at the new happy family. She spotted Po out in the hallway and stepped outside knowing they wanted a moment to be alone with eachother and the new members of their family.

"Look at them Crane, aren't you happy?" Viper asked sweetly starring at her beloved children.

"Of course I'm happy Viper, these are our children, nothing makes me happier then being their father." Crane grinned his wife on the cheek. Viper giggled softly, still completely tired from labor, but it was really worth it. She let out a small yawn.

"Your tired. Get some sleep love, you deserve it from delivering these beautiful creatures." Crane smiled, Viper sighed tiredly and closed her eyes drifting into a deep sleep. Crane stood by her side wide awake to watch her beautiful features rest. To him Viper was an angel delivered from the heavens to make him happy, he loved her with every inch of himself and nothing can make him happier in this life but to be by her side. He gently stroked her cheek and let himself rest by his new loving family.

**Out in the kitchen with the others.**

"So how long do you think it'll take for the eggs to hatch?" Mantis asked, out of nowhere sniffing the new pot of noodles Po was cooking for everone. Tigress thought for a minute and shrugged.

"I suppose in five hours or so." she stated.

"Besides we gotta give them sometime alone. Viper needs to rest after the pain, and Crane is probably just going to stick around trying to get use to being a dad and stuff hehe." Po added filling up some bowls with new fresh noodles.

"Is it really that tiring? You know to give birth and stuff?" Monkey asked.

"It looks more painful rather then tiring." Mantis snickered, Tigress slapped him in the back of the head.

"I suggest you keep your comments to yourself bug, going into labor is one of the biggest challenges a female would ever have to face." She snapped.

"Yea and your not so far from it!" Monkey pointed out bursting out in laughter. Tigress glared at him.

"I'm well aware of that, but i'm willing to face anything for my child." She muttered, suddenly she felt a huge pair of fuzzy arms wrap around her shoulders and kiss her cheek.

"You wont be facing anything alone, you know i'm here." he grinned. Tigress returned the smile and nodded in agreement.

"Hey I just thought of something." Monkey suddenly spoke causing everyones attention.

"Did anyone inform Shifu about Viper's labor?" he asked.

"Yes I summoned Zeng to fly down to the valley to find Shifu, I'm sure he's on his way." Tigress added.

"Yes but-"

"Students." Shifu called out from the hall.

"Well that answers your question Monkey." Mantis snickered. The four warriors stood up from the table and stepped out of the kitchen to come face to face to Master Shifu.

"Tigress?" Shifu addressed his daughter, the feline stepped forward starring at her father.

"Yes Father?" she asked.

"I'm aware that you delivered Viper's children to our world, am I correct?"

"Yes." the feline answered.

"How is Master Viper doing?" he asked.

"She delivered her children fine, I'm sure at this moment she may be resting, she put her strength into her labor." Tigress explained.

"Very well, then we shall let Master Crane and Master Viper take some time to themselves, now do carry on." Shifu smiled and walked over to the moon pool to do some quiet meditation.

Over with Crane and Viper.

Viper slowly began to awaken from her slumber, gently blinking her blue blazing eyes only to smile at seeing her beloved husband sleeping beside her standing on his legs. She giggled quietly and stared at her two little eggs. She sighed happily and rubbed her soon to be children. Crane groaned as he began to wake up and rubbed his eyes with his wings trying to make his vision clearer. He smiled widely seeing the lovely serpent craddling her eggs.

"Hey beautiful." he greeted, Viper turned to look at him and smiled lovingly.

"Hey." she said sweetly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired, but it was very well worth the strength." she added rubbing her eggs.

"Indeed it was." he agreed.

Suddenly the couple began to hear a small cracking sound, both of them gasped and were incredibly excited to gaze at their new born children. The first egg snapped opened and it revealed a small baby boy snake, he had the same fiery red eyes as his father's and he too was born without any fangs just like his mother. The little snake gave out a tiny yawn and grinned at his new parents. Viper and Crane stared in awe at their little boy and rubbed his little head in a loving way. The little snake giggled as he felt his father's feathers rubbing his scaly skin and rubbed his little head on his chest. Crane smiled seeing that his son has already given him acceptance. Suddenly the other egg cracked opened and revealed a little baby girl crane. (A/N: Yea we wanted to throw in a little girl crane since no one has done that yet ^.^) The little bird stretched out her tiny wings and gave out an adorable little yawn. Viper smiled sweetly seeing her beautiful little girl and quickly slithered over to her side taking her in her tail. Crane carried his son on his wings and gazed at his little girl. His smile widened seeing at how beautiful his little girl was. She had Viper's beautiful blue blazing eyes, but the exact same features as her father's.

"They're so beautiful Viper." Crane added rubbing his little girl's head causing her to giggle.

"They are." she agreed, suddenly the door slid open and Tigress quietly stepped in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I just came to inform you that Master-" but cut herself off when she realized that the babies were finally hatched. She smiled at the beautiful sight and stepped into the room.

"They're beautiful. Congratulations to the both of you." she added.

"Thanks Tigress, could you tell the other's they can come in now, I'm sure they're dying to see them." Viper giggled hearing the whispering coming out from behind the door.

"Of course." Tigress grinned and poked her head out the door, she motioned them to come inside and all of them rushed in. Mantis hopped on Crane's shoulder and gazed at the little snake.

"Dang he looks a lot like Viper, but has your eyes buddy." Mantis grinned nudging the avian on the shoulder.

"Awww! look she looks so cute!" Po squealed happily looking down at the little girl crane that was resting at the tip of Viper's tail.

"She is indeed adorable." Tigress agreed standing beside her sister.

"Where's Master Shifu?" Viper asked scanning the room wanting to share this moment with him.

"Yes Master Viper?" Shifu called out from the large panda causing everyone to jump a little. Shifu really needs to stop sneaking up on everyone like that.

"Master, come look." Tigress encouraged escorting him to the little children. Shifu smiled seeing the cute little babies giggling and grinning at him, possibly laughing at his big ears, most babies find them amusing.

"Congratulations to both of you, they are your precious gifts, raise them with love and care." Shifu grinned smiling at the married couple.

"Thank you master." Viper grinned.

"May I?" Shifu asked holding out his tiny hands to hold the little girl.

"Of course." Viper smiled and handed him her daughter, the little girl giggled and placed her wings on Shifu's ears trying to touch them, Shifu chuckled a bit seeing the effort she was putting. He rubbed her little head and gave her back to Viper.

"Hey so what are their names?" Po asked. Crane and Viper turned to look at eachother with a look that clearly said -I-Have-No-Idea-.

"Uh well, we haven't exactly thought of that yet..." Crane admitted blushing in embarrassment.

"Any suggestions?" Viper asked looking at her family.

"I got nothing."

"Nope."

"Out of ideas..." they all mumbled. Viper thought for a minute and gazed at her little girl.

"How about Hana." she asked her husband, Crane smiled and gave his wife a peck on the cheek.

"It's a lovely name." he looked down at his little boy and thought for a minute.

"Hmmm... How would you like to be named... Takeru?" he asked his little boy, that grinned in agreement, Crane turned to look at Viper who nodded in agreement giving her little son a kiss on the head.

"I love it, Hana and Takeru." she whispered looking at both of her children while being held in her husbands arms. This day has been infact one of the best days they ever had in the jade palace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note /: **

**This goes for all of my stories :c I'm so sorry you guys D':**

**Umm Hey guys, so I have really bad news /: I wont be able to finish my stories anytime soon :c i'm really really really sorry that I've kept you all waiting for so long, only to post this stupid worthless note D: but the previous story that I wrote was based on a true story as I said in the summary /: I just lost my grandmother and I really have this empty feeling inside me that simply holds me back from writing l: I feel terrible for letting you guys down...I've broken so many promises already that I really don't deserve to have such amazing reader's such as yourselves :c please forgive me for having to do this, I May abandon Fanfiction for a while as well /: meaning I won't be able to review such amazing stories I've read on this site :( I'm terribly sorry for doing this really /: but until I can get my head straight I will be back. But I Honestly have no Idea How long I will be gone /: but thank you all for taking the time to read my stories and to be patient. I'm sorry for disappointing all of you. Please forgive me.**

**I Love You All.**

**Sincerely,**

**Hellokittyemolove :'c**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good news! :D**

**Hey guys! ^-^ I'm sorry if you guys are all disappointed in me right now /: but i've got great news!**

**I've finally moved on from my dumb depression and started everything fresh (: everything has been going well now.**

**so i'm happy to say that I am BACK :DD I honestly thought i wasn't going to be able to continue writing stories, but here i am (:**

**thank you all for being so considerate and patient ^-^ i'll be uploading a couple more chapters, starting I believe in June :D**

**I'm sorry if it seems long, but i'm a senior in high school and graduation is coming up :O omg i'm kinda scared Dx **

**but anyways i have to prepare for everything, and concentrate on enrolling in college . but I've finally gotten my head straight, and now ready to begin writing again (: **

**again thank you all for your understanding! ^-^ and Crystal, hopefully i can get in contact with you if you're reading this! **

**see ya guys! **

**glad to be back :DD**

**PS. this note is for all of my stories! (:**


End file.
